Emerald and Blue
by DarkAdarah
Summary: Carlisle no estaba tan seguro de que dieciocho vampiros fueran suficientes asique manda un mensaje a sus antiguos conocidos de antes de formar parte del Clan Volturi. Esperaba que todo saliese bien, pero metiendo en la ecuación a los Mellizos Brawv, debia de haber previsto que no. Slash HP/Alistar- Luna/Garret Harry y Luna son Mellizos NON-MAGIC


_**Prologo**_

_Querido H._

_Sé que no tengo derecho a contactarte después de como quedamos la ultima vez que nos vimos y reconozco que han pasado muchos años pero necesito tu ayuda. No te lo puedo escribir todo en la carta, es muy largo de contar, sabrás donde estamos, por favor necesito tu ayuda, ven. _

_Car. _

Una figura suspiró, sabía que Carlisle terminaría por pedir su ayuda. Ya había oído rumores de que el Clan Olímpico había hecho una petición de algo relacionado con los Volturis, pero tampoco les había puesto mucho caso.

Ahora el dilema estaba en si ir o no ir, aún seguía enfadado con Carlisle por lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que se vieron, pero por otra parte estaba aburrido de no hacer nada, realmente la vida del inmortal era muy aburrida, solo comías, y te entretenías hasta que llegase la hora de volver a comer. Nada realmente excitante le había sucedido en los últimos tiempos y su biblioteca estaba ya más que leída.

Tendría que preguntarle a su hermana que decidir, su opinión era importante y después de todo ella y Carlisle siempre se habían llevado algo mal, recordó con diversión.

_Ahora empezaba la difícil tarea de encontrar a Luna, si es que...A ella siempre le ha gustado el juego del gato y el ratón...- _Pensó con una sonrisa y con un suspiro se puso a buscarla, Luna siempre dejaba pistas por si la situación se ponía peligrosa y no se podían contactar por otros medios, además, le apetecía un paseo.

Tras una semana la encontró en un bar cantando en China , embelesando a los hombres con su voz. Luna era preciosa, su pelo rubio y ojos azules la hacían parecer un ángel, pero si la gente la conociese de verdad sabrían que en realidad es un demonio, pero un muy encantador.

Al terminar su actuación se dirigió hacia mi y los dos juntos en un segundo estábamos en la casa de la que somos dueños en Hong Kong.

Ella besó mi mejilla y me dio un abrazo, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Heinal, ¿qué ocurre? Nunca me buscas a no ser que lo que sea me lo puedas decir por teléfono.

-Luna, Carlisle ha solicitado ayuda- Al ver como frunció el ceño, rápidamente seguí antes de que ella pudiera replicar- Luna, han pasado mas de doscientos años, es mejor limar asperezas y dejar que la corriente fluya, además creo que esto no es algo de tomárselo a la ligera, he oído algo de Volturis relacionado con su problema hermana, debemos ir a ayudar.

Con un suspiro Luna respondió- Harry, sabes que en realidad Carlisle y yo no nos llevamos mal, es solo una especie de pasatiempo que tenemos, teníamos, sabes que solo sigo dolida por aquello. Pero tienes razón, no tiene sentido llorar por la leche derramada. Vayamos y ayudemos a ese problemático niño del demonio, ¿ Forks verdad? Te hecho una carrera, el ultimo que llegue es un huevo podrido, y no vale usar ninguna habilidad- con una sonrisa y un grito salió disparada hacia Forsk, Estados Unidos, América.

Harry solo podía sentirse muy orgulloso de ella, esperaba que nada saliera mal de esta aventura, no es que les tuvieran miedo a los Volturis, es solamente que tenía una sensación extraña, y el siempre se fiaba de sus sensaciones, es solo que no sabía si esta era sobre algo bueno o malo, ademas hecha algo de menos a ese mocoso de Carlise. Sería mejor salir ya, sino Luna le ganaría y no la podría aguantar los próximos diez años burlándose de él y de como era muy lento, para tener mas de mil años Luna se comportaba como una niña casi todo el rato, pero bueno, él también lo hacía. Y con una sonrisa salió haca Forks, un pequeño pueblo que parecía trabajar bajo las leyes distintas a las normales, y el no sería inmune a ellas. Después de todo Heinal y su melliza Luna eran de todo menos normales, incluso con estándares vampíricos.


End file.
